


Take it, take it all, take all that I have

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: It wasn’t every day that Dean found himself in a sing-or-die situation.Well, not exactly sing-or-die.  It was more of a sing-for-my-amusement-or-I’ll-slit-your-husband’s-throat kind of situation.





	Take it, take it all, take all that I have

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Never Gonna Leave This Bed” by Maroon 5. The song “Chasing Cars” by Snow Patrol is indicated with ellipsis. This is the end and beginning of a story arc. Let the age of Sabriel begin! Enjoy!

It took longer than Dean thought for Cas to talk to him.

The angels and gods had just ended another war, but it took an incredibly long time for Cas to approach him.

On the night he finally did, Dean patted Cas’s side of their bed in invitation. Cas slinked over, pressing his side against Dean’s. Cas told him everything, receiving no interruptions whatsoever. As always, Dean was his rock, listening intently as Cas spun his tale. In return, Dean voiced his side of the story, describing Kevin’s drawings and repeating any anecdotes.

When it was all over, a lightness filled the room, the bond reflecting their happiness at another obstacle being overcome.

Dean held his husband close, feeling Cas’s wings curling around them in a cocooned embrace.

————

It wasn’t every day that Dean found himself in a sing-or-die situation.

Well, not exactly sing-or-die. It was more of a sing-for-my-amusement-or-I’ll-slit-your-husband’s-throat kind of situation.

And sure, Dean knew this couldn’t be real, that he was in some sort of dreamlike trance. But he had no clue how to wake him and Cas up. He had to do what Father Time said, or he would press his knife against Cas’s throat and kill him, both in this dream and possibly in real life.

With a guitar, Dean sat on a makeshift stage and started to sing.

...We’ll do it all, everything, on our own. We don’t need anything, or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?...

Oh, why did Dean pick this song? He had millions to choose from! This song was too intimate, too private, too personal for an unwanted villain to hear.

...I don’t quite know, how to say, how I feel. Those three words are said too much, they’re not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that’s bursting into life...

Dean finally gathered the courage to look away from his fingers plucking the guitar strings. Despite having a knife to his throat, Cas watched him with a quiet dignity that never failed to take Dean aback. 

...Let’s waste time, chasing cars around our heads. I need your grace, to remind me to find my own. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?...

Cas’s eyes softened, his expression remaining pensive. Dean knew how he affected his husband, and he smirked inwardly.

...Forget what we’re told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that’s bursting into life. All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they’re all I can see…

Dean was almost at the end of the song, and he was a little fearful. He wondered what would happen next.

...I don’t know where, confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?...

The last note from the guitar filled the air, and Dean swallowed nervously.

————

It wasn’t every day that Sam saw Dean and Cas on a floating bed. Especially when that bed was floating in the middle of the bunker communal area with a magic force field around it.

Sam was seriously glad that Dean and Cas had clothes on. Dean once told him that he and Cas had regular sex, — in hindsight, he shouldn’t have asked — and honestly, he didn’t need to know that ever. Nonetheless, he passed it on to Charlie and her fan club, which gained shrieks from all the women involved. He really shouldn’t have, but what was said couldn’t be unsaid.

Anyway, the married couple was fast asleep, under some sort of spell that Sam and the rest of the bunker couldn’t discern. That left Sam to summon Gabriel, an option that Sam was more than happy to carry out. Their first date was rapidly approaching, and Sam hadn’t heard from Gabriel in two days.

Sam understood that Gabriel was busy. They had just ended a war, and there was plenty of cleanup to do and diplomatic solutions to achieve. Despite this, Sam yearned for Gabriel, just to see him again, and to see him as often as possible in the future.

Gabriel arrived a moment after being summoned, sensing the tension in the room right away. The archangel frowned, looking at Sam for an explanation. Sam pointed to the other side of the room, where Dean and Cas were asleep in a floating bed.

“Huh,” Gabriel said, flummoxed. “I never thought I would see that, ever.”

“None of us did,” Charlie said. “But I’m loving it.”

Gabriel ignored her comment. “Is that a force field?”

“Uh huh,” Sam confirmed.

Gabriel approached the floating bed, walking around it in a circle. His eyes glowed gold, a little quirk that, in Sam’s opinion, made him look more attractive. “This is incredibly strong magic. I haven’t seen this in a long time,” Gabriel said, still fascinated with the force field’s thrumming power.

“Who could have gotten past the bunker’s warding and done this?” Bobby asked.

Gabriel’s eyes switched back to brown, flecks of gold shining in his irises. “It had to be Father Time.”

“Father Time is real?” Donna asked.

“Quite a few myths are,” Gabriel said. “My brothers and I pissed him off, so it makes sense.”

“Explain,” Jody said.

“Well, Father Time stole an archangel blade from Heaven, so we decided to steal it back. Cassie, Bali, and I destroyed his entire army of-”

“Sand monsters.”

Gabriel blinked at Sam. “You remembered that?”

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yeah. They don’t have hearts, so you have to shoot them in the head.”

“Right. Yeah.”

Jo snapped her fingers. Gabriel and Sam broke from their trance. “This is very cute and all, but-”

Gabriel cleared his throat and continued, “we destroyed Father Time’s army and got back what he stole. He’s probably pissed because of it. The only question is, why didn’t he go after me?” He paced a little, talking to himself. “It would make perfect sense if he did. I’m the leader of an entire astral plane. Why do they always go after Cassie?” The archangel sighed. After a few steps, Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Ah, I see. They think Cassie is the weakest.”

Charlie broke into his monologue. “Why would they think that? Are these guys stupid?”

“They are. Here’s their thought process: they find out about you all, and attribute that to Cassie being weak. But they’re all proven wrong. Now,” Gabriel changed the subject, “let’s see if we can do something about that force field…”

————

It took a while, but Gabriel found a spell powerful enough to deactivate the force field.

There was still a floating bed in the middle of the living room, but hey, baby steps.

————

Castiel wished that Father Time wasn’t holding a knife to his throat.

And that Father Time hadn’t gone completely fucking insane.

He closed his eyes, trying to find a solution within the depths of his mind. He couldn’t just kill Father Time. He was immortal. If someone tried to kill him, the very fabric of reality would come crashing in on itself, and everyone would die. And Cas did mean everyone.

Cas opened his eyes. He just found his solution.

————

Before Father Time could force Dean to sing another song, — which made him an awful villain — Cas met his eyes.

Cas knew what to do.

Dean inclined his head almost imperceptibly, a sign of understanding.

Dean was so glad that he married a genius.

————

Castiel banished Father Time to a faraway realm, caging him in the most fortified dimension he could think of with a mere few words.

————

Castiel woke up. He instantly noticed that the bed was floating, and about to fall.

Cas used his powers to make the descent slower. When he reached the ground, he realized that he was in the living room.

And everyone was staring at him.

Since Cas was not prone to flustering like Dean, he wore a blank mask and focused on Gabriel. The archangel waved shyly. Cas glanced back at Dean, who was waking up.

The hunter took one look at the situation he was in, hid his face in the covers, and muffled, “I’m not dealing with this. Mojo me away.”

Castiel heard a few soft giggles in the background.

Cas slipped out of the covers gracefully, zapping Dean and the bed back to their room. Cas refocused on his older brother. “I banished him. With a knife against my throat, I might add.”

Gabriel said proudly, “my favorite badass has done it again.”

“I’ll go into more detail later. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Cas walked away, everyone following him with their eyes, “I’m quite drained, and I need a nap.”

Castiel heard a few more giggles before exiting towards the bedroom.

When he got there, he locked the door and laid back down next to a half-asleep Dean. His husband curled instinctively into Cas’s arms. Cas held him close, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Night,” he murmured.

Dean smiled into Cas’s neck, rumbling, “night.”

————

“Where are you going?”

Dean’s voice broke through the entire bunker’s chatting in the war room. Everyone swiveled to look at Sam, who was ascending the stairs to the entrance.

Sam remained nonchalant. “Out.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “This late?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he jolted out of his chair, his eyes wide. “Oh my God. You’re going on,” Dean grinned madly, “a date.”

The women started to screech.

Sam stayed as cool as a cucumber. “Why would you think that?”

Dean pointed a finger at Sam. “Don’t even try to deny it!”

Sam sighed, going up a few more steps.

“Wait!”

Sam looked at Dean, a tad annoyed.

“You’re going in that?”

Sam glanced down at his black tee, unbuttoned blue flannel shirt, and jeans. He scowled at Dean and ascended the rest of the stairs. “Goodbye.”

He opened the door and shut it before he could hear another word.

————

“That was rude, Dean.”

“He knows I was joking.”

Cas noticed the look in his husband’s eyes and sighed. “You’re going to wait here all night until he comes back, aren’t you?”

Dean grinned. “I sure am.”

“So are we,” Jo said, speaking for the wayward sisters and Charlie.

“Guess we’re all staying up, then,” Bobby said.

Everyone looked at Bobby strangely.

“What? I wanna see how this plays out,” Bobby explained.

Cas offered, “I’ll make snacks.”

Dean blinked. “I love you.”

The room gasped. Dean and Cas hadn’t said “I love you” in public before. But like all monumental occasions regarding Dean and Cas, the couple treated it like it was no big deal.

Ignoring everyone’s shock, Cas rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.” He left the war room, going to the kitchen.

Dean smiled like an idiot. Once he realized everyone was staring at him, he said gruffly, “what?”

“Nothing.”

————

Sam was pretty sure this was the best first date he’s been on.

He was eating dinner on a cloud. He was on a floating chair eating from a floating table. And Gabriel was a surprisingly good cook.

Conversation flowed like a stream, and it was so right and nice and easy that Sam was a little in shock. The real Gabriel — not the overconfident trickster facade he wore to perfection — was really sweet and clever and genuine.

Once the meal was over, though, Gabriel’s expression changed from adoration to uneasiness. 

It was time for a serious talk, then.

Gabriel stared at the table, gathering himself, then looked back at Sam. “I hate to ruin this, but...I know this is usually a talk reserved for the fifth date, or something, but I really like you, and I want this to last. I just want you to know that I’m not a picnic. I-I just...you’re signing up to be with one mess of an archangel. You deserve to know that, before we go any further. There will be times when you’ll be disappointed, and times when you’ll hate me, and times when you’ll regret this, and times when you’ll want more, when you’ll want things that I can’t give to you. And there’s not much I can give you. I-I’m in a terrible position, and I’m not trying to dissuade you...I wish we can make this work, I really do, but I’m being realistic, because I’m a complete buzzkill, and an insecure wreck, and I-”

Sam didn’t think. He just did.

Gabriel’s lips were surprisingly soft, and he tasted like sweet wine, and Sam had never kissed a guy before, but he loved it. He felt bold, and incredible, and — when Gabriel kissed back — utterly powerful.

No wonder Dean liked this so much.

Eventually, the need to breathe became too great to ignore. Sam pulled away gently and noticed Gabriel’s eyes were half lidded, and my God, that shouldn’t be as hot as it was, and he should probably stop thinking to himself and say something.

Sam studied Gabriel’s demure expression, a thrill running through his veins. Still a breath away, Sam whispered, “I still want to be with you, Gabe. I understand why you’re scared about this. So am I. I’m a bit of a mess too, but I want this. I feel something real for you, and I want the chance to be with you. Don’t you want that chance too?”

Gabriel spoke the words like a prayer. “I do.”

Sam swallowed thickly, the tension of this moment overcome and his nerves slowly leaving his system. “Good.”

Gabriel chuckled awkwardly, looking up at Sam through his eyelashes. “I hate to ask, but um,” Gabriel breathed, “can you kiss me again?”

Sam leaned forward and kissed Gabriel softly. 

————

“You made cookies.” Dean stared at Cas, flabbergasted, as he set down chocolate chip cookies on the war room table.

“Yes. And?”

Dean smiled dopily, realizing that everyone was watching them again. “You’re the best.”

“I’m aware.”

Dean sent a burst of affection through the bond and took a cookie. Everyone else followed suit, Alex and Patience tittering about how great Cas’s desserts were.

Cas was praised on the chocolate chip cookies. He shrugged sheepishly and assured them it was no problem.

A few minutes later, the bunker door opened.

————

Sam entered the bunker quietly. As he got to the landing, he saw that he was being observed — by the entire bunker, no less — and almost had a heart attack.

“Jesus,” Sam said, blinking away his shock. “You scared me.” He recovered and descended the stairs.

“So,” Dean said casually, “how’d it go?”

“Good.”

Oh, it was more than good.

Sam saw Cas’s chocolate chip cookies on the war room table and snatched one. He took a bite, the flavor incredible as usual.

“Did you kiss?”

Sam fought back a blush. “Why do you care?” He started to leave the war room.

“I will discover everything, Sam Winchester!”

Sam said behind his back, “sure you will.”

He went into the hallway, shutting himself inside his bedroom. Finally, Sam allowed himself to grin from the memory of Gabriel’s lips on his.

————

Castiel zapped to Gabriel’s cloud to find him and Balthazar sparring in the dojo.

Balthazar was a surprisingly good match for Gabriel, both angels fighting in chaotic synchronization.

It wasn’t often that Cas saw his two brothers sparring, so he observed quietly. He noticed that Balthazar was more fatigued, Gabriel pushing on with an extra bout of strength. Cas wondered which brother he should root for in this fight.

Perhaps neither. They were both too boastful if left unchecked.

That gave Cas an idea.

He held out his hand, using his powers to give them a light push away from each other. He switched his outfit to a black tee and sweatpants, zapping a bamboo stick into existence. 

“Game on, Cassie,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Balthazar materialized a radio blasting rock music with a snap of his fingers.

Castiel’s brothers charged forward, but he was ready for them. He blocked both of their bamboo sticks easily, adjusting his position to accommodate for two enemies at once. He formed a second bamboo stick, one in each hand. Balthazar and Gabriel fought back with vigor, but Cas planted his feet, becoming an immovable wall.

Cas parried every attack, his brothers laughing at the power he was displaying.

“You’ve been taught too well, Cassie!”

“Come on!” Balthazar said to Gabriel. “We should be able to knock him down!”

Gabriel stopped his assault, attacking Balthazar instead. Cas laughed as they fought playfully, both brothers giving up after a moment.

Cas made the radio shut off and disappear. The three angels cast away their bamboo sticks. Balthazar and Gabriel observed him warily.

“Did I win?” Cas asked.

Balthazar and Gabriel started to argue, Cas smirking at how easy it was to rile up his brothers.

“I guess I did,” Cas said, Balthazar and Gabriel falling silent. They both scowled, but didn’t try to correct him. Castiel changed the subject casually. “So, Gabe, how was your date last night?”

Balthazar gasped dramatically. “You went on a date with Sam?! And you didn’t tell me?!”

Gabriel huffed. “Can you blame me?”

“Yes!”

Gabriel turned to Cas. “It was fine. Why?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. Normally, he would take pity on his older brother, but he — and Dean, and the rest of the bunker — were far too curious. “Just fine?”

Gabriel sighed. “I see that you’ve betrayed me too. Wonderful.”

“This has been two years in the making. Tell me something, please.”

Gabriel made of show of thinking about it. Finally, he divulged, “Sam is a good kisser.”

Balthazar choked on his own spit.

Castiel smirked. “Is he really?”

Gabriel blushed profusely. “I have work to do. Bye now.” He disappeared with a rustle of wings.

Balthazar looked at Cas. “We’re going to have lots of fun teasing Gabe, aren’t we?”

“We are.”

————

Castiel burst into the war room, where everyone barring Sam was gathered.

Not bothering to ask about Sam’s whereabouts, Cas announced, “Gabe said Sam is a good kisser, blushed really red, and flew away.”

“Oh my God,” Dean said, laughing delightedly.

“It’s on,” Charlie declared.

————

It took a while for Gabriel to gather the courage to visit Mary.

Castiel visited her in Heaven often, but Gabriel was unsure if he was crossing a line. Gabriel was glad that Mary liked him when they met during the war. However, there was a nagging insecurity in Gabriel’s mind that prevented him from visiting her.

Until now, that is.

Gabriel knocked on the door of Mary’s house. She answered the door a few seconds later. Mary smiled at the archangel. “Hi Gabriel. It’s good to see you.”

Gabriel smiled tentatively, trying not to look too hopeful. “Is it really?”

“Of course. Want to come in and have tea?”

“Okay.”

Mary let him inside, both of them settling in the living room. Mary procured a pot of tea and two cups. Once the cups were filled, Mary asked, “were you in the neighborhood?”

Gabriel was set at ease. “I just came to give you a reward.”

“Reward?”

“Well, more of an olive branch, I suppose. If you go past the tree in your front yard, there’s a door. Wherever you wish to go in Heaven, that door will take you there.”

Mary took a sip of her tea, seemingly in thought.

It made Gabriel apprehensive. “Did I do something wrong?”

Mary shook her head. “No. I’m just surprised, that’s all. Thank you.”

“Just had to wave my hand.” Gabriel sipped his tea. “No big deal. I figured that Heaven could be kind of boring sometimes, and there’s plenty of things to see that most people don’t get to see. And, you know, I should change that because there’s a lot of secret areas. This is an entire astral plane, after all, with almost no limits. Angels get to have all the fun. Dead people should be able to have fun too.” 

Mary looked at Gabriel with a gleam in her eye.

The archangel stopped himself, drinking more tea. “I talk a lot.” Gabriel chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Mary laughed. “It’s fine. You’re a refreshing change from my usual company.”

“You mean Cassie? He’s not as expressive, I suppose.”

“That’s the word.” She paused. “So, how is my son?”

Gabriel really couldn’t catch a break today, could he?

Gabriel remained calm and collected. “Sam?”

Mary smirked, seeing right through him. “What’s the status on you two?”

Gabriel fought back his blush, the most embarrassing beet red that he should really try and change. He wish there was a way to that didn’t involve switching bodies. Gabriel said, “we went on a date. It was nice.”

Mary grinned. “Was it now?”

“Yeah. Are you sure that you’re, um, okay with it?”

“Of course I am. And it’s not truly my place. It was Sam’s decision. If he sees what I see in you, you two will last.”

Gabriel never failed to be affronted by this woman. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

Mary laughed. “I see...a genuinely good person. You’ve had to hide that from everyone in order to survive.”

Gabriel blinked. “A little vague, but correct.”

Mary drank her tea pointedly.

“You’re an interesting woman. I get why Cassie visits you.”

“You won’t have to visit anymore. I’m using that door outside as much as possible. I expect we’ll run into each other a lot.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I’m counting on it.”

————

Claire wanted to scream from the rooftops with joy.

Kaia had slept with her.

And Claire was so in love that she wanted to sing and dance and shout until the entire bunker could hear her.

But those things would ruin her reputation. Sigh.

That morning, Claire pulled on Kaia’s basketball shorts — which were for men, but were strangely comfortable — and one of Kaia’s baggy hoodies. She pulled her messy hair into a bun on top of her head. After glancing at a still-sleeping Kaia, — who usually didn’t awaken until late morning, no matter what — Claire set off into the kitchen.

She wanted to make breakfast for Kaia. And an hour was plenty of time for her to figure something out.

She had baking club all the time with Cas. She should be able to make pancakes.

————

She couldn’t make pancakes.

————

Luckily, Cas showed up to the rescue with twenty minutes to spare. Dean appeared shortly after Cas, the couple enlisting themselves as her pancake tutors.

It wasn’t until the new pancakes were sizzling that her favorite married couple asked the obvious question.

As usual, it was Dean. “What’s this for?”

Claire couldn’t fight a blush and smile from rising. “Kaia.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, observing Claire closely. “You slept with her.”

Claire blushed harder. “Actually, she slept with me.”

The couple comically raised an eyebrow at the exact same second. Thankfully, the pancakes were ready, providing a distraction while Claire gathered her thoughts.

Every time she thought of Kaia initiating that kiss last night, pushing her lightly against the mattress, asking if this was okay and if she was ready for this, Claire wanted to swoon and write sonnets.

Her girlfriend continued to surprise her.

Once the pancakes were ready, Dean and Cas looked like they wanted to add more to their conversation. Claire took a plate with a giant stack of pancakes, as well as two forks, and said, “thanks for the help, Dads.”

She walked out of the kitchen to the sound of the couple sputtering.

————

“This never gets old.” 

Cas, his arms wrapped around Dean’s waist, muttered, “I sure hope it won’t.”

Dean chuckled into Cas’s neck, kissing his cheek.

“You can get off me, if you want.”

Dean’s mirthful eyes met Cas’s soft ones. “Don’t wanna.”

“Tired, old man?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Who you callin’ old man, old man?”

Cas pulled Dean into a languid kiss. They both came up for air a moment later, Dean playing with Cas’s hair as they centered their erratic breathing.

“Darlin’?”

“Hm?”

“What did you pray for?”

Dean had caught Cas praying a few times since he had returned from the war. Dean’s curiosity has been eating at him ever since.

What could his husband possibly be praying for?

Dean knew this was a cynical viewpoint, but he only prayed to what he could see. He could see Cas. Thus, he prayed to Cas in emergencies. But Cas — and by extension Sam — always put more faith in the powers that be than he did.

Cas finally answered, “I pray that we share a Heaven when we die. I pray that, when you die, I’m allowed to die with you. I pray that our dreamscape comes to life. I pray that we can spend an eternity in Heaven together.”

Dean wasn’t expecting such an onslaught of emotions to follow such an innocent question. He swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling his eyes water. “Yeah?”

Cas trailed his hands up Dean’s sides, making the hunter shiver in anticipation. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. The angel’s eyes pierced right through him. “If you think I’m letting you go to Heaven without me, you’re dead wrong.”

Dean smiled softly. “You’d stay in that cabin with me for eternity?”

Cas pecked Dean’s lips. “Without a doubt.”

“You wouldn’t get sick of me?”

Cas hooked a leg around Dean’s waist, pulling him as close as possible. “I could never.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be Sabriel-heavy and should be out next weekend. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
